


Snow dreams

by Simpcinnamon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also i love Miu ughh i want her to be happy, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Look i know Christmas bout to be over so I had to write this shit realty quick, looks it not good but i had to feed the irouma nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpcinnamon/pseuds/Simpcinnamon
Summary: Miu was living a Christmas wish she always wanted
Relationships: Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 31





	Snow dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Take this little Christmas thing irouma nation, I love you all. Warning for outta character bs, no time editing, and uhh yeah

When Miu agree to spend Christmas with Kokichi dice crew he was beyond excited. Sure, Miu not really the Christmas person knowing she never had anyone to celebrate it with, but this year she a bit happy with the outcome of spending Christmas with his organiz- no, his  family . Kokichi knew Miu doesn't get to experiment stuff like this so her being here is enough to put a smile on both their faces. He knew Miu family history ain't really the thing to talk about. He knows what happened to her so he can see why Christmas isn't really a good thing to her seeing how it resurface bad memories. The least he can do is let her have this, a liar like him can't say it words but he would truly let his girlfriend have this moment in time, just for her to be happy.

Miu spend the whole break at Kokichi secret base( more like a bighouse where Kokichi and his members all live together, spacious but still somewhat crowed) basically making sure she does witness and do every single Christmas activity they can do. Occasionally, Kokichi will take Miu to do a few things on their own, few on amore personal level which he had to take it somewhere else and away from his noisy dice members(especially Rin or Miu like to call piggy cause of her pigtails, they don't get along....).

Tomorrow was Christmas Day which Kokichi was prepared for. He had a special gift for Miu that he was honestly ready to give her now but he had to wait. He looked at the Christmas tree that everyone helped set up. Purple, black, and white ornaments all over the tree and little handmade ornaments everyone made themselves, he look at the top of the tree where a big dice sat up and light up. It was super cool gift Miu gave him when she came over. He wasn't surprised by the sudden gift, Miu was a red face mess when she gave it to him with the feeling that she could have done better. Kokichi knew how Miu was feeling, so to show proof he liked it he had her be the one to set it on the tree herself. Very against the idea, she did it anyway by the members cheering her on.

Kokichi laughed at the thought to himself. He sat in the living room for a bit lost in thought as everyone went off to bed. He was surprised to find Miu going to bed first, but he can understand why seeing the hell him and the dice members put her through their Christmas conditions of fun. Hell, they a hour long snowball fight late in the winter snow which Miu was the winner of that. Her aim is really good, good thing Kokichi was on the same team as her.

Kokichi looked at the time, almost 1 in the morning? He knew it was time to head to bed, he had a long day being a leader and someone annoying boyfriend. He turned off the living room and started to walk up the stairs until he heard something from the kitchen. Who getting a late night snack? Cause he will certainly join them if they eating the cookies Miu made herself(without putting anything weird in it).

He slowly creeped into the kitchen not wanting to scare the person. He ends up seeing tied strawberry blonde hair moving side ways, wearing a big pink Christmas shirt with a little white Christmas tree design on and long enough to hide their bottom, as they stood by a counter making some type of drink to just top it off with some whip cream and marshmallow, with a little chocolate drizzle at top. He knew he just snuck up on the right person.

"That quite a tempting sight right here! I'm talking about the drink by the way." Nearly dropping the drink, a squeal was heard as the golden haired genius turn around jumping back at the smaller boy.

"W-what the fuck! How long were you standing there?! You still wearing that ugly Christmas sweater, you better not be sleeping in that!" Miu pointed at him leaning on the counter hiding her drink as Kokichi just stood there crossing his arms laughing. "You didn't answer my question dipshit and why are you laughing!"

"I was hoping to find you in a compromising position so I can take my chance to eat you up...." That was a lie, but he couldn't help seeing Miu face getting all red. "Just kidding, just fucking with ya Miu." Kokichi walked over to her, just to leaning against her body humming.

"You little shit! You had me excited and now you just ruin it for me! I'm already warm enough but that could've helped too dammit!" Miu barked at Kokichi for ruining her mood, but he ignore her complaints and just hugged up on her waiting for her to calm down a bit.

He looks up her. "Why are you up so late?" He asked still laying on her waiting for a response. Miu all of a sudden went quiet, rubbing her hand on Kokichi head as another second pass. "I could ask you the same."

"Don't go ignoring my question. What, you were doing something dirty in here Miu? Being a bad girl..." He steps back to see Miu doing this thing every time she hiding something or embarrassed. She twirl a piece of her hair looking away from Kokichi as if she did something like a crime.  


"I um...well I made.."

"No need to tell a straight up lie, what with the hot chocolate?"

Kokichi pointed at the drink behind her as Miu picked it up slowly.

"I woke up and got thirsty, that all." The sudden calm tone in Miu voice didn't sound right. It was until he notice the dried up tears on Miu face. Kokichi would ignore it, but there some things about Miu that makes him wanna know more. 

He stood back close to her, clapping his hands on her cheeks to make her look down at him for a closer look. Yep, definitely dried up tears on her face, but from what tho? He could feel Miu face heating up from the sudden reaction but she didn't do anything about it.

"K-Kokichi....." She mumbled out his name in a small scare tone, not being able to read his face expression at all. He finally lets go of her, ready to ask his question. He knew how Miu was gonna react, she puts up this strong mask sometimes which will stay on until Kokichi calls her name that might get her back to that weak shy state of hers.

"Were you crying?" He finally asked, ready for Miu to burst at him but he didn't get anything of that. Instead Miu just sip her drink, looking down at Kokichi.

"I had a nightmare...."

Seriously, a nightmare? "What are you, 10? Miu I'm pretty sure your probably dreaming about someone railing you. I'm pretty sure you have dreams like that, you drooling in your sleep is proof of it!"

He was hoping for a laugh, a moan, or a piss off Miu just yelling at his accusation but nothing was heard but a silent cry from the girl. Ok, maybe he read the situation wrong...

She crossed her arms. "Look it nothing. I'll be in bed in a minute ok...." A long silence sat between the two. Kokichi didn't know what to say now, a Lie or not. 

"I never felt...welcomed somewhere, like a proper home, with a family." Miu began to talk and Kokichi was all tears. "Even in my dreams, it like those memories are still after me...it easy to ignore in front of others but when it yourself....". 

Kokichi wasn't the best at comfort, all he can do is listen.

"You know how it feel, being being left alone and abandoned. No one wanting you or needing you....I guess in your case you were lucky." All Kokichi was do was nod. Neither him nor Miu had the best situation with family. Kokichi found some people but what did Miu have?

"I tried to go to different families....I got left behind, ditched, ignore, sometimes worse." Miu looked down at the ground, her drink being completely ignored sat on the table. "In a family, you guys don't abandon each other right? You're suppose to stick together till the end, right? Your not supposed to leave each other or betray each other...." Miu asked. Kokichi had a responded this time. "That what family is all about Miu...why you ask."

Another silence occurred, Kokichi does not do good with silence, especially when he speaking with someone loud like Miu. Miu expression started to change, almost on the verge of tears, she try to speak out as much as she can.

"D-do f-family...suppose to l-love each other..?" 

Miu....

"So did he lie, was that love?"

He couldn't do anything, all he can do is watch tears drop the the floor.

"All I wanted was a family and just some love....not to be left alone and hurt by this shitty world. All I needed was someone to watch over me and not fuck me over. I just needed someone to love me, not in that way, not in a  ugly hurtful way...."

More silence, yet this time it was Kokichi turn to stop it.

"Come here..." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her into the living room in front of the tree as he quickly went to grab a small little Christmas bag with Miu name written on it in horrible hand writing. tears still rolling down but she blinked at the sudden act. Kokichi just smiled holding the bag. 

'Technically it is Christmas Day now, so lucky you! Christmas gift from your truly, Kokichi Oma!" Pushing the bag into her arms, confusion and questions started to rise in Miu head. She had a feeling Kokichi didn't really listen to her rambling but he looked way too confident about his gift for some reason.

With a quick look in the bag, her eyes widened at the sight at what at the bottom.

"Kokichi isn't this a-"

As if she forgot how to speak, soft lips leaned on hers as Kokichi pulled Miu into a quiet embrace right by the tree. Miu knew he wasn't letting go, she closed her eyes enjoying the kiss as Kokichideepened it a little. They were like that for a moment till Kokichi pulled off. He laughs at Miu face seeing a concerning amount of different emotions.

"So....do you like it?" He looked down the bag, he saw the black and white patterned scarf folded up. He pulls it out showing Miu it, still in shock that it was actually real to her.

"Family, that what you wanted right?" Kokichi wrapped the scarf around her neck and it sat around around her perfectly. "Tadahhh! My dear girlfriend Miu Iruma, your officially part of DICE and part of the dice family too! Now how does it feel joining me and the best people in the world-"

"Fucker..." 

Miu pulled her scarf up as small sniffs was heard from her. It took a second before tears rained down her face.

"I h-hate you! This is the worse gift ever....you can't just....you can't!"

Kokichi knew she couldn't express it in words. He lead her to the couch to let her lay on him as he wrapped her arms around her, his hands rubbing her back as she continue to cry.

"You like the gift don't you...." He didn't need a response, Miu tears were tears of happiness. Happiness of finding a family and someone to spend the rest of her life with.

Kokichi stay awake till she fell back asleep. He sighed in relief, hoping she can last until morning where everyone else will be congratulating her and she brags about that scarf of hers.

He lays a kiss on her forehead and he feels a a small smile appearing on the girl face.

"Merry Christmas to our newest dice member and family member....love you  Miu Iruma ."

They slept through the rest fo the night, both in a dreamland where they'll be with everyone they love, and each other...

**Author's Note:**

> You probably reading this after Christmas but oh well,,,happy holidays everyone and I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
